


It's Not Your Fault

by narumimakoto



Series: yooran collection [3]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, during the time he captured him in mint eye, its just a flashback tho, mc's name is yuri, mild descriptions of the abuse saeran inflicted on yoosung, the rest of it is fluffy, yoosung comforting saeran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 17:45:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12709827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narumimakoto/pseuds/narumimakoto
Summary: Guilt. Guilt. Guilt. That's all Saeran felt. Yoosung was such an idiot. How could he forgive someone like that?





	It's Not Your Fault

Saeran grabbed Yoosung’s face roughly, pulling him close enough to feel his breath on his chin. He tightened to collar around Yoosung’s neck and pulled him even closer, kissing him with intense force and biting his bottom lip when he pulled back. Yoosung’s eyes moved to the monitors filling the wall beside him, each one showing a different angle of Yuri in Rika’s apartment.

“Are you worried about your precious girlfriend?” Saeran growled, letting go of the leash attached to his collar and kicking him to the floor. “It’s baffling how you were able to get so close in such a short amount of time. Are you sure this is true love? Or are you so pathetic you’ll cling to any form of affection you get?”

“Please, do whatever you want to me. Just don’t hurt her.” Yoosung barely managed to the words out.

“Oh! I like the fire in your eyes. Who knew adorable little Yoosung could act so tough?” Saeran keeled over, laughing wildly. He gripped the leash once again and pulled Yoosung to his feet by his neck. “Let’s dim that fire a little bit.” Saeran grabbed a pen from his desk and aimed it directly into Yoosung’s eye. Yoosung reeled back in pain, screaming as the pain shook through his whole body. Blood streamed from his face, forming a small puddle next to his head. Saeran stared down at him, placing his foot on Yoosung’s chest to keep him pinned to the floor. Yoosung took his hand away from his eye and grabbed Saeran’s ankle, leaving a bloody handprint on his pants.

“Saeran.” Yoosung whimpered.

“How do you know that name?” Saeran stared at him with wide eyes.

“Saeran. Saeran!” Yoosung repeated, louder. Saeran stepped off of Yoosung and fell to the floor, covering his ears and closing his eyes tightly.

“How! How do you know that name!” Saeran screamed at him. “I don’t want to hear that name! I don’t want to hear that name!”

“Saeran!” Yoosung yelled once again. This time when Saeran opened his eyes, he was back in Yoosung’s apartment, back in Yoosung’s bed, the blonde’s arms wrapped around him tightly as Yoosung held him close and shook him awake. “Saeran, are you okay?” Saeran’s breathing was rapid and heavy as he slowly came back to reality and away from the nightmare/memory.

“I-I’m fine now.” Saeran gripped Yoosung tightly, burying his face into his shoulder.

“What was it this time?” Yoosung pulled away just enough to be able to see Saeran’s face fully. Saeran lazily brought a hand up to brush over the eyepatch Yoosung wore. “This?”

“I’m so sorry.” Saeran choked out before he began crying, leaning forward to press his forehead to Yoosung’s chest. Yoosung ran one had down Saeran’s back, the other softly messing with his now back-to-red hair.

“There’s nothing to be sorry about.” Yoosung planted a kiss to the top of Saeran’s head.

“Stop that! Stop. You know there is. I  _ stabbed  _ you, Yoosung. I kicked you and bit you and kept you tied to a fucking leash. I treated you like a  _ dog  _ and you still, you still let me stay with you like this.” Saeran choked out another sob.

“I’ve told you before, it’s not your fault. It’s okay.” Yoosung reassured him softly.

“It is my fault! You’re to be permanently blind in one eye forever  _ because of me _ . I was under the influence of a lot but it was still  _ me _ . I still did all of those things to you.” Saeran cried, gripping Yoosung’s shirt tightly in his hand. “You’re such an idiot. How can you just forgive me for something like that?”

“You’re right. It was you that did this, but it wasn’t _you._ _You’re_ Saeran. _You’re_ the brother of Saeyoung who loves ice cream and candy and is too cute for his own good. _You’re_ sweet, no matter how tough you think you are. _You’re_ my boyfriend. The you who did this was Unknown. That you was hurt and manipulated. That you was drugged and lied to. That you did a lot of bad things. But that still doesn’t mean I blame you.” Yoosung brought a hand up to Saeran’s chin and pulled him up to make eye contact again. “If I can forgive you, can’t you try to forgive yourself?” Yoosung smiled gently and Saeran’s face flushed red.

“You should’ve stayed with Yuri.” Saeran sighed.

“W-what?” Yoosung stuttered, almost hurt.

“You should’ve stayed with her. She wouldn’t hurt you, she never did.”

“She makes Saeyoung so happy though. And you make me happy. So it all worked out, see?” Yoosung smiled again and sat up slowly, letting go of Saeran for a moment. He moved to straddle Saeran’s hips and leaned over, wrapping his arms around Saeran’s torso so that he was now hugging him from the top. “I wouldn’t give this up for the world. I do love you Saeran, more than anything. I forgive you and trust you. The nightmares and hallucinations, they’re not reality anymore. Remember that. I’m here now and I love you.”

Saeran began crying again, happy tears this time. He wrapped his arms around Yoosung, hugging him back. “I love you too.”


End file.
